


Good Boy

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor rewards Jason for his good behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Jason knew Connor didn't like it when he killed people. He'd made it clear the first night they ran together, but he'd been nice about it so Jason had let it slide. He didn't kill anyone where it would be shoved into Connor's face. Connor still knew though. Jason didn't know how he knew, it seemed he just did. He didn't say anything about it either, but Jason could feel the disapproval. It made Jason feel tense in a way he couldn't quite describe. So Jason started to curb himself a little more, maiming instead of killing, and Connor had rewarded him with these gorgeous smiles, and gentle touches. Touches Jason had tried not to think of it as sexual except when he was alone, and couldn't help but think of every aspect of Connor as he brought himself to a swift and brutal climax.

Jason didn't really understand what was going on at all until one night, when all the real creeps had been either locked up, or scared off the streets, Jason went through the whole patrol without even maiming someone seriously. Connor had just beamed at Jason, his smile was so bright. They hit the showers, and then Jason hit the shower wall.

Jason cursed himself for not expecting an attack. It had been so easy to trust Connor, and now Jason was paying the price. Jason braced himself for the hit that was sure to be coming as Connor pinned him to the wall, and... kissed him.

Jason groaned, his lips opening under the assault of Connor's tongue. Jason wanted this, but Connor had come across as someone who had never even thought about sex, and Jason hadn't wanted to take advantage. Jason had never been so glad to be wrong in his life. Connor kissed like he knew exactly what he was doing, devouring Jason's mouth with a surprising passion.

Connor shifted his hold, pinning both of Jason's wrists above his head with one hand. Connor broke the kiss and stroked the side of Jason's face with his free hand. “You did so good out there tonight, Jason,” Connor was just staring into Jason's eyes. It was mesmerizing, and Jason couldn't make himself look away.

“I,” Jason paused licking his lips. “Yeah?”

“Mmm yes,” Connor trailed his hand down from Jason's face to trace Jason's collar bone. “And I think you deserve a reward for that.”

“A reward?” Jason was far more breathless than he should be, something about Connor's unexpected behavior making everything more intense.

Jason barely had time to register the mischief in Connor's eyes before Connor ducked down to whisper in his ear. “Yes, a reward. First,” Connor slid his hand down Jason's body to cup Jason's cock. “I'm going to suck you off right here, and then, when we're done with our shower, I'm going to take you back to my bed, and fuck you into the mattress.”

Jason grunted, and thrust up against Connor's hand, revising every fantasy he'd ever had about Connor to include this moment.

Connor chuckled darkly in Jason's ear and slid down to his knees, taking Jason's cock into his mouth in one swift smooth movement. Jason arched away from the wall, and buried his suddenly free hands into Connor's hair.

Connor hummed around Jason's cock as he pinned Jason's hips to the wall. Jason wanted to ask where Connor had learned to do this, but all he could do was moan as Connor worked his mouth over him. He wasn't going to last long at all, not when he'd been fantasizing about Connor's perfect mouth since the moment they'd met, not with Connor using all his archery given strength to hold Jason still and make him take it. Jason came with a shout that echoed through the tiled room.

Jason leaned back against the wall, dazed and panting. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had done that for him. Leave it Connor to make him realize just how much he missed it, just like Connor had made him realize just how alone he had been.

Connor stood slowly kissing his way up Jason's body. "I've been wanting to do that for so long now," Connor said as he kissed across Jason's collarbone. "I knew you'd be worth waiting for." Connor kissed him slow and deep and Jason moaned at the taste of himself on Connor's tongue.

Connor tugged Jason into the shower's spray and grabbed the soap. Jason thought about protesting that he could wash himself but it felt so nice trading kisses with Connor while Connor ran his soapy hands all over Jason's body. Eventually Connor moved behind him and began to massage down Jason's back. Jason braced his hands against the shower wall and pushed back into the touch. Connor's hands worked their way down to his ass and Jason groaned and spread his legs as Connor's fingers traced over his hole. Might as well bend over and beg Connor to make him his bitch at the rate he was going. Jason decided to blame how hard his dick just twitched on the soapy finger Connor had just pushed into him, he wasn't ready to think about how hot the idea of belonging to Connor made him. "Thought... thought you were going to take me back to your bed to fuck, " Jason groaned as Connor twisted the finger inside him.

"I will. You'll have to forgive me for wanting to play a little." Connor pulled away and set about rinsing Jason clean. Connor shut the water off and barely gave Jason time to dry off before he was dragging Jason down the hall to his room.

Connor practically shoved Jason down onto the bed. Jason laughed and pulled his knees up under him. "This how you want me?"

"For now, yes."

Jason bowed his head and waited for Connor to get started. Connor grabbed Jason's ass with one hand and spread him open. Jason braced himself for the feel of cold, lubed fingers and couldn't help but throw his head back and scream at the feel of Connor's hot, wet tongue. "Fuck, Connor, that's fucking dirty."

"I washed you myself, Jason. Right now there's nothing dirty about you." Connor went back to licking Jason open this time using both hands to spread Jason wide for him.

Connor tongued him relentlessly while Jason cursed and sobbed into the pillows. It seemed to go on forever until Connor growled and kneeled up behind him. "Say it again. I want to hear you say it again."

Jason had to stop and actually think about what he had been babbling before he could do as Connor had asked. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I need you."

Connor growled wordlessly, nearly ripping the drawer out of the bedside table in his haste to reach the lube. Connor's lubed fingers felt cold after his hot tongue but Jason pushed back against them anyway. He was to far gone to care anymore. He meant what he had said, he needed Connor, on the streets, in his life, in his bed. Jason didn't think he could live without Connor anymore.

Jason reached down to stroke his cock, to ease the ache he felt just a little, but Connor grabbed his wrist pinning it to the bed. "No, not yet."

"Please, Connor, please."

"Shhh, Don't worry," Connor crooned soothingly. "I'll take such good care of you, my good boy."

Jason whimpered shamelessly when Connor pulled his fingers out, but Connor was right there pushing his cock slowly into Jason's body. Jason whimpered again when Connor started to pull back out, reaching back with his free hand to hold Connor to him.

Connor grabbed that wrist as well, pinning both of Jason's hands to the bed. "It's alright. Let me give you what you need." Connor thrust back into him slowly, and Jason moaned into the pillows.

Connor set a pace that felt achingly slow to Jason and he could hear himself begging and pleading and chanting Connor's name.

"Soon, Jason, soon. You're so good, you feel so good. It won't be long now." Connor bent his head down and bit Jason's neck where it met his shoulder.

Marking him, Connor was marking him. Jason's whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.

"Yes, " Connor hissed, releasing Jason's hands to grip his hips with bruising force. He thrust into Jason fast and hard , calling out Jason's name as his own orgasm overtook him.

Connor lowered himself down onto the bed next to Jason pulling Jason over to spoon in front of him "Fuck, Connor, that was, fuck..." Jason didn't even have the words for it right now.

Connor kissed the mark he had left on Jason's neck, making Jason shiver. "Mmm, yes it was." Connor hummed against the back of Jason's neck making him shiver again.

"Are we, will we do this again?" Jason asked as Connor pulled the blankets up over them.

"Maybe, if you keep behaving yourself."

"I... okay." Jason wasn't sure how he felt about letting Connor dictate his behavior, but if Connor was going to make it worth it like this he didn't see a reason not to play along. For a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> For phoenixofborg Because one day out of the blue she says to me "Jason is Connor's bitch" and I found myself forced to agree


End file.
